Wi-Fi localization is used where GPS and GLONASS are inadequate due to various causes including multipath and signal blockage indoors. The localization system includes indoor positioning systems. Wi-Fi positioning takes advantage of the number of access points available in various areas. The most common and widespread localization technique used for positioning with wireless access points is based on measuring the intensity of the received signals and the method of “fingerprinting.” The SSID and MAC address of a WiFi hotspot or wireless access point can be used to geolocate a device. The accuracy of WiFi localization can depend on the number of positions that have been entered into a database. The possible signal fluctuations that may occur can increase errors and inaccuracies in the path of the user.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.